Fallen War
The Fallen War also known as the Scourge War was a galaxy spanning conflict which saw fighting on Coruscant for the first time since the Dark Wars. The Fallen War crippled the galaxy and almost saw the galaxy conquered by the Scourge due to the endless and mindless nature of their fierce armies, eventually King Nerzul was betrayed and the war was ended with Regoram swiftly and daringly attacking Dromund Kaas. The Founding of a new threat The galaxy had faced threats from Sith Alchemy before but when Supreme Chancellor Lok took to destroying an entire planet to prevent the spread and creation of a Sith Zombie army, the galaxy knew it was serious. Prior to the beginning of the war, the now "King" of the Scourge, Vexx Nerzul re-discovers the ancient planet of Dromund Kaas where the center of the Sith Empire once stood. The Scourge soon enter an alliance with the shadowy Black Hand Prime. The Alliance leads the two to attack Coruscant, the center of the galaxy. The Scourge War was ignited, Chancellor Lok, knowing that he cannot defend Coruscant without recalling massive amounts of troops and fleets from across the galaxy sends to Emperor Regoram for help in securing Coruscant, the Emperor, reluctant to agree but eventually send aide after realizing if the Scourge and BHP gain control of Coruscant that it will be extremely difficult to unseat them from their throne, and will allow them access to vast amounts of humans to create further hordes, soon after the battle the process of rebuilding is difficult. The Imperial allies which came to assist their long time rivals eventually defeat the Scourge back and jointly the Sith Order and the Galactic Empire determine that they need to move swiftly to defeat this new, growing danger. Though the joint Imperial-Republic fleets inflicted heavy casualties on the Scourge and the BHP, they turned their attention to the planet of Mandalore. The Scourge-BHP attack is met with the Empire and the Republic teaming up again to defend the world, after a vicious battle the Battle of Mandalore (Fallen War) is ended in a draw, with massive amounts of casualties on both sides. The Overlord of the BHP is killed, and former Sith Lord Angor replaces him, numerous others are wounded including Marik Nerzul, a General in the Scourge forces and King Nerzul himself. Whispers of Peace After the Battle of Mandalore the Scourge and Black Hand Prime met with the Empire (Which included the Sith) and the Republic (Some Jedi followed Chancellor Lok) and "ended" the Scourge War with a peace treaty, this caused the Scourge to flee back to Dromund Kaas for the time. The promotion of peace throughout the galaxy lured the galactic community into a false sense of hope, furthering that hope was the defection of the Overlord of the Black Hand Prime, Angor, but was soon replaced by former Sith Lord Sithis who had worked with the BHP while a Sith Lord. Peace ended The goal of the Grand Treaty was to keep the Black Hand Prime and the Scourge from allying again and causing another galactic wide conflict but Imperial Intelligence learned that King Nerzul and Overlord Sithis made a second alliance and were bent on conquering the galaxy, and planned to do so with an even greater conviction and hellish nature. Emperor Regoram was informed and quickly rushed to form alliances with the remaining factions in the galaxy which were at the mercy of the Scourge-BHP threat, just as the Empire was. Emperor Regoram met with Chancellor Lok, Grandmaster Ineria, Krath Emperor Kicka, Sith'ari Zin and Master Goff as well as Union Leader Foran Everworst, they concluded in a council that they needed to destroy the scourge threat, and signed what would come to be known as the Grand Alliance or the Grand Coalition, a united military force which would crush the Scourge. The Scourge had little in the way of support throughout the galaxy, the Scourge held Tatooine, Thule, their Capital Dromund Kaas and the destroyed world of Wayland. Dismantling the Scourge The Grand Alliance moved swiftly and set their sights on Tatooine, an outlying world of the Scourge. The Grand Alliance attacked Tatooine and the Battle of Tatooine (Fallen War) led to a great victory for the Grand Alliance, the Empire contributed a major portion of the troops but the other factions contributed other things, such as the Republic which kept the Imperials supplied. Soon after the Battle of Tatooine, the grand Alliance attacked Thule, and in the Battle of Thule (Fallen War) the Grand Alliance came out on top once again, victorious, but at a price; thousands of Imperial and Repbulic troops and officers died. The Sith, Jedi and Senna had numerous loses in the battle which ensued. The Scourge begun their retreat to Dromund Kaas and at this point Roth Hart, a General in the Scourge defected back to the Sith Order and gave much needed information and help to the Grand Alliance, before Roth defected he destroyed much of the planetary defenses on Dromund Kaas which would later allow Emperor Regoram to attack the planet directly. End Game The Scourge had fell back to their Capital and had prepared for the final battle, it was either lose and surrender or win and go unheeded in their conquest of the galaxy, but one man would see that it didn't happen. Emperor and Dark Lord Mar "Regoram" Gore found news of a devastating super weapon which threatened the balance of power and with the help of Roth, who earlier had destroyed the planetary defenses of the planet took the Imperial Fleet and crashed it into the planet in an attempt to stop the Scourge and the Black Hand Prime from winning out, the suicidal, daring tactic worked and prevented the Scourge and Black Hand Prime from victory. Though heavily wounded Regoram pressed on with support from the Grand Alliance, Marik and Sithis turn their forces against each other for the remains of the super weapon and Sithis is forced to retreat seeing as his forces were destroyed; he retreat signals the turning point in the battle, Marik, King of the Scourge were surrounded in the Citadel of Chaos and eventually Emperor Regoram penetrated it's defenses and attack the inner sanctum of the Scourge, a duel ensued between Marik and Regoram, Regoram eventually came out on top, defeating and killing Marik; weeks after the defeat of the Scourge at Dromund Kaas, the remnants of the Scourge surrendered to Emperor Regoram under Admiral Mike Burke, the Fallen War eventually ended. Peace? The Galaxy, at relative peace returned to normal, the Empire and the Republic avoided each other but would soon enter another warm war again, the galaxy would soon end that peace when the Age of Strife came around and ended the galaxies happiness. Sources *1http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?act=idx Category:Eras